1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) control method for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology regarding a DCT control strategy when ignition of a DCT mounted vehicle is on and off.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) control method when ignition of a DCT mounted vehicle is on and off in the related art. When an ignition-on state is switched to an ignition-off state, although a shift lever is positioned at any one of all ranges of P, R, N, and D, both an odd stage and an even stage of a DCT cancel a gear to a neutral N-stage state.
Meanwhile, when the ignition-off state of the vehicle is switched to the ignition-on state, the odd stage couples the gear at a first stage in all ranges and the even stage couples an R stage in a P range or an R range, and as a result, the vehicle may be immediately driven without an additional shifting operation when the vehicle is driven.
However, when ignition of the vehicle is on and off, an actuator is operated while a gear coupling state of the DCT is changed and thus operation noise is generated while components are operated, causing merchantability of the vehicle to deteriorate.
In particular, with switching of the ignition on and off states in the P range, THE first stage is coupled and decoupled in the odd stage and the R stage is coupled and decoupled in the even stage, and in this case, passengers may sense noise more sensitively.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.